I Dont Like The Plotline
by Caa711
Summary: Dolph doesn't like the current plotline and Punk may be able to do something about that... Slash/smut


**A/N This is my first time writing a smut scene so sorry if it's bad . hehe**

* * *

Dolph collapsed onto a seat in the locker room, the current plotline they were running was wearing him out. He sighed watching people come and go from the locker room, he knew he should be getting changed and ready for his match later on, but he knew that they would have to deal with the plot line rather than just pure wrestling.

He looked up as John Cena walked into the locker room, all smiles and cheer, he loved plotlines like these, it was no wonder he was the 'top guy' he loved all the bullshit plotlines creative came up with. Dolph then sighed as AJ Lee walked in. She _loved_ this plotline. Then again who didn't love having the opportunity to make out with him? He smirked to himself at his inner comment.

AJ shouldn't have even been in there, it was the men's locker room, but by now everyone was used to it, sure AJ did it in plotlines, but she did it anyway. AJ hovered by Cena joking about, before noticing him. He winced inwardly. "Why aren't you changed yet?" she asked in a happy chirpy voice. Dolph rolled his eyes, not even wanting to talk to her; just because he had to kiss her onscreen didn't mean he wanted to backstage.

"Because I haven't yet" he replied back easily. AJ smiled at him "Do you want to practice what we have to do later?" she asked, still sounding happy. Dolph inwardly groaned. "No, not really" AJ pouted. "Why? Aren't I pretty?" she asked him, obviously fishing for compliments. He had no idea how to get out of this situation. If he told her that she was pretty, she'd continue insisting going on a date, or practicing for the TV, but if he implied she wasn't shit would go down. He sighed. "You are a very pretty girl AJ" at this her eyes lit up "It's just, you aren't my type" she began pouting again. "Why?" she asked almost sounding whiny whilst Cena watched on amused. "I should really be getting ready now" he said dodging the question and getting out of his seat, going for his ring gear.

AJ grinned, her hands travelling under his shirt "Do you want me to help with that?" she asked, almost innocently. Dolph shuddered as soon as her hands made contact with his skin, not out of pleasure, more out of repulsion. She moved closer to him, getting right into his personal bubble. "Got something on your mind Dolph?" she asked perkily, staring right into his eyes. "Get a room you two" Cena whistled, which did not help the situation. "Please get off me AJ" he said in a worn out tone, god damn it, why couldn't she leave him alone, he did not want to get with her. Ever. She frowned and moved away, but didn't leave him alone, she watched him "Why don't you want me Dolph?" she asked in the whiny voice again. Again he had no idea how the hell to get of this. She kept repeating the question, continuing the bug him. "I don't want you because I'm gay" he snapped at AJ.

Cena and AJ looked at him, clearly not believing him. To them it was clearly just an excuse to get out of truly answering the question. "I don't believe you" AJ persisted. This was when Punk chose to make his presence known, it was commonly known around the locker rooms that Punk was in fact gay, and no one doubted it. He chose to make his presence known by kissing Dolph right on the lips. This caused AJ, Cena, and Dolph to become quite confused. Punk leaned in so his mouth was by Dolph's ear as he had noted the confused look Dolph had given him, "Act like I'm your damn boyfriend, you're lucky I'm in a good mood Ziggler, you owe me big time" he hissed into his ear while making it seem to AJ and Cena that he was whispering suggestive things into his ear. AJ smirked, not yet entirely convinced. "If you're gay and he's your...boyfriend, then why did you look so confused?" she was convinced she had won. Dolph sheepishly grinned at her, always a quick thinker "I didn't think he wanted to go public yet, the show of affection in front of other people just startled me, that's all" he said, no one would think he was lying. He topped it off by slinging his arm around Punk's waist. Punk had the smarts to smile and look slightly embarrassed. AJ and Cena shook their head in disbelief, not really believing what they had just learned, but they were clearly convinced. "Well then AJ, let's leave these two...lovebirds to their devices." Cena said taking a hold of AJs arm and pulling her towards the exit. Once they had gone, the locker room was empty except Dolph and Punk. They took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

Once the laughter had left them, Punk looked at him seriously. "You owe me big time Ziggler, it's not every day I cover for someone pretending to be gay to get away from divas." He sighed "Don't do it again man, just say you aren't into her or something" Punk rubbed the back of his neck. "You're in my debt big time" he said again, making sure the point got across. Dolph bit his lip and looked at the ground, Punk noticed and frowned "look it's alright that you did it, ya know, no one likes to be mauled by the divas" Dolph shook his head, no it wasn't that. 'It's not that...it's just" he took a deep breath "I wasn't pretending" he said quietly, almost hoping that Punk hadn't heard him.

Punk became silent. Dolph ran his hand over his head. The silence was most definitely awkward. "You're just messing with me right?" Punk asked, actually sounding pretty annoyed. Dolph sighed "yeah, sure, messing with you" he said clearly just saying it to appease Punk; it was clearly not true at all. He grabbed his bag with his ring gear in it "I really should be getting ready, or something" he said quietly, actually sounding disappointed, Punk was after all one of the first people he had come out to, it wasn't something he felt entirely comfortable with being spread around the locker room. He avoided Punk's gaze and turned to walk away, but before he got too far Punk grabbed his arm, and forced him to turn around before locking his lips onto Dolph's. Dolph was shocked, this was the second time Punk had kissed him today, but soon he melted into it and began to kiss Punk back, Punk wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, wanting as much contact as possible during that point in time. Dolph's tongue begged for entrance to Punk's mouth as was quickly granted it, Punk's own tongue soon exploring Dolph's mouth.

"We need...somewhere...more private" Punk somehow got out between gasps as Dolph's lips attacked his jaw line and neck, Dolph made a noise of agreement not stopping his attack. Punk struggled to think straight as lust and arousal was starting to take over his brain. "My private viewing room" Punk managed to get out, it was a place no one else would go, and it was far more...comfortable than in here. Reluctantly Dolph pulled away, taking a hold of Dolph's hand Punk pulled him out of the locker room and towards his private viewing room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Dolph pressed Punk against the door, his lips once again attacking Punk. Dolph moaned as Punk's hand slipped under his shirt and grazed over his perfect abs and it didn't take long for the shirt to be gone entirely. Dolph's hands came to a rest on Punk's hips, his fingers tracing circles on Punk's warm skin, at the contact Punk shivered in pleasure, and soon Punk's shirt joined Dolph's on the floor. Dolph brought Punk closer, until they couldn't get much closer at all that is until Punk pulled them towards the inviting large red couch and forced him onto the couch still connected to him and now on top of him.

Dolph couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth as Punk's hand slipped under his waistband and wrapped around his hard member and started to move as best as it could within the confines of Dolph's pants. Punk broke their kiss and whispered into Dolph's ear "All for me Ziggler?" he asked smirking evilly. Dolph could only moan as Punk had quickened his hand's pace, Punk's smirk grew wider and then he decided to attack Dolph's mouth again, kissing him as best he could through Dolph's moans. Dolph let out a whine of disappointment when Punk released his member and started to remove Dolph's pants from the equation, Dolph soon caught on to what Punk was doing and aided the process, lifting his hips so they could come off with more ease and started to remove Punk's pants too. Once pants and underwear had gone, Dolph wrapped his legs around Punk's waist, bringing them closer, both gasped as their cocks touched and Dolph moaned as Punk's hand once again wrapped around his cock and started to jerk him off, Punk's touch sending waves of pleasure through his body, he couldn't think about anything else.

"You top or bottom?" Punk asked him with his lust filled voice. "Don't have a preference. Either" he answered through moans. Punk grunted in acknowledgment and attacked his mouth again, but Dolph had other ideas. Dolph's hands roughly pushed Punk back, causing Dolph to be on top; Punk looked at him surprised but didn't complain. Dolph's mouth kissed down Punk's neck and to his chest before sucking on his nipples, which earned him a moan from Punk, but his mouth didn't stop there, soon Dolph was placing soft kisses on Punk's hips and thighs, ignoring Punks throbbing member until the point Punk whimpered "please" aching for Dolph's mouth to be around him. Dolph smirked hovering his mouth near, warm air from Dolph's mouth making Punk whimper again, begging. Dolph then finally took his cock into his mouth and started to suck him off, earning him loud moans from Punk as his fingers wrapped in Dolph's hair, Dolph's mouth felt like magic and it was driving him close to the edge. Before he drove him completely over the edge Dolph stopped and quickly latched their lips together once more, Punk eagerly returned the heated kiss, and gently pushed Dolph back to their previous position, making Dolph once more be at the bottom, not like he minded, all the mattered right now was the feel of Punk, nothing else, not some needy Diva or some shitty plotline, just Punk.

Punk began sucking on Dolph's skin at the start of his jaw "Lube? Condoms?" Dolph asked breathless, he guessed that tonight he was going to be bottom, and in all honestly he was looking forward to be thoroughly fucked, it had been a while. Punk got off him with a fluid movement searching through his bags for what Dolph had asked about, Dolph whined at the sudden coldness without Punk warming him up, he was startled when two objects landed on his chest, but wasn't surprised to see it was what Punk had been looking for. Then it didn't take long before Punk was on him again, Dolph's legs once more wrapping around his waist, both of them trying as hard as they could to get as close as possible.

Soon Punk's hands left the side of Dolph's face and began applying the condom he had gotten just before, and applying lube to his fingers, but the kiss never broke, he couldn't hold up much longer, he wanted to fuck Ziggler _now_. He got Ziggler in the position he wanted him, and Dolph moved willingly, not minding, he would do almost anything for whoever he was with to feel pleasure. Punk was going to find out how good Dolph was at this.

Dolph moaned loudly as Punk slipped a finger into his tight hole curling it, stretching him, to try to prepare him, and quickly added in another finger, scissoring him stretching him further, earning slight hisses of pain from Dolph, Punk moved his fingers about, searching for Dolph's sweet spot, as soon as his fingers brushed over it Punk knew by the way Dolph let out a cry of pleasure and tensed around him. Punk added another finger as he brushed it again so Dolph would be too lost in pleasure to feel the pain of being stretched even further. Dolph moaned his eyes shutting as pleasure flowed through him "Just fuck me already" he groaned, not caring how needy he sounded. It had been a long time he had gotten to do this, gotten to be fucked by a man, well at least a man he wanted to be fucked by. It was difficult starting a relationship when he wasn't officially 'outted' yet. He needed Punk to fuck him. He craved it.

Punk eased his fingers out of Dolph and he whined at the loss, despite asking for it. Dolph watched as Punk readied himself at his entrance, his head just brushing, teasing. Dolph whined earning him a smirk from Punk, but Punk complied and eased into him, Dolph huffed in pain and Punk allowed him time to adjust. When Dolph was ready again Punk began easing himself in inch by inch, going slowly, gently, not really wanting to hurt Dolph. "You're so tight" Punk said through gritted teeth. "It's been a while" Dolph said breathlessly.

Punk then began a gentle pace, thrusting in and out of Ziggler, making both men moan the friction between them electrifying, Dolph couldn't help his hips thrusting up making Punk go deeper, giving both more pleasure, both men's eyes never left the others, Punk's hands rested on Dolph's hips, holding him hard enough to leave marks, starting to quicken the pace, earning him louder moans as pleasure washed over the two of them. One of Dolph's hands snaked around his own cock and he began stroking himself in time with Punk's movement, his eyes starting to slit in pleasure as he felt himself coming closer to his edge. The sight beneath him only made Punk get more aroused; he had always imagined that Dolph would be a top, with Dolph above him, but Dolph beneath him, stroking himself to him, looking up at him with pleasure filled eyes, was much better than that thought, but then again, reality was always that much sweeter.

Punk watched as with a particularly hard hit to Dolph's sweet spot he cried out, eyes closing in pleasure as he came over his hand and chest, ass clenching around Punk's cock as he was sent into complete bliss, so he missed what Punk hadn't. That the door to the viewing room was opening and Kofi was standing there with an embarrassed flustered look on his face, he clearly had not expected to find that when he had opened the door, Kofi's and Punk's eyes locked briefly, both men freezing and flushing from embarrassment, before Kofi quickly shut the door, muttering that he'd come back later. Punk turned his gaze back to Dolph, who was only starting to return back from his bliss, he hadn't even noticed Kofi barging in on them, Punk would have some explaining to do later. Punk was about to pull out and stop, figuring there was no point continuing after Dolph had already came and they had been interrupted, but when he tried to, Dolph whined, and didn't let him. 'Keep going. Don't stop" he said, clearly not letting Punk do anything other than that, but those four words were all the encouragement he needed.

It didn't take long at all until Dolph was close to the edge again, moaning as Punk hit his sweet spot with every thrust, his hips rising up to meet Punk, snarling Punk increased the pace until they both climaxed, this time at the same time, both men crying out and Punk basically collapsing on top of Dolph. Dolph ran his fingers down Punk's face and then played with his hair. "That was great" he mumbled lazily. Punk made a noise of agreement his lips connecting with Dolph's again, but this kiss was sweeter and gentle. "You'd better get ready for your match" Punk muttered getting off Dolph and finding something to clean them both up with, he found a couple of towels, he used one to clean himself up with and threw another at Dolph, who swiftly caught it and cleaned himself up. Once both were clean enough they began to dress themselves.

"I really don't want to. I hate this fucking plotline" Dolph muttered to himself which earned Dolph a sad look from Punk. "Yeah, but you have to, that's the way it rolls" Dolph sighed almost dramatically "I guess" he mumbled. "But" Punk said smirking as he went up behind Dolph wrapping his arms around his waist "now you can come to me whenever the plotlines get..." he paused kissing the back of Dolph's neck nipping at the skin, making sure to leave a mark "a little too unbearable" Dolph smirked slightly to himself "are you implying something?" he said as he turned around to face Punk, eyebrow raised. Punk just smirked back arms still around him "Why don't you come to my hotel room after the show and find out?" Dolph grinned "I might just have to...well...depending on what you plan for us to be doing" Dolph smoothly said back, throwing him a suggestive glance. "Oh you know, read some comic books, watch some crappy movie, have some sex, eat some cookies, trade insults, mock people" Punk said casually as Dolph chuckled "well, I like the sound of that" Punk smirked again pushing against Dolph's chest, catching him off guard making him stumble back. "Now, noodle hair you have a match so get the fuck out of here" he said still pushing Dolph until he got to the door. Dolph pouted playfully "and here I was thinking that you actually liked me" he said in a fake hurt voice. Punk snorted opening the door and shoving Dolph out. He paused at the door, looking at Dolph, smirk still in place "I'll see you tonight" he said confidently before basically slamming the door in Dolph's face. Dolph smiled shaking his head walking down the hall towards the locker room where his bag was still sitting abandoned near his seat. As he walked in Kofi gave him a strange look, but he thought nothing of it, his mind was elsewhere. Dolph shook his head smiling, getting ready for his match. Maybe the plotline wasn't _that _bad.


End file.
